July 30, 2010
by Whil-o-whisp
Summary: Gregory has forgotten a very special day in his workaholic fervor, and Christophe is there to remind him of something very important. Hah, I think the summary is better than the actual story, but this is a birthday fic for my sister and beta :  slash grmr


_July 30, 2010_

_by Whil-o-whisp_

_South Park: GregoryxChristophe_

_word count: 608_

_A/N: This is yet again for my sister's birthday :D I loves her lots and you should too because she is my beta and without her... you all would not have my stories. so, enjoy this wonderful, unbeta'd story (I didn't want her reading it before her birthday .) And please review and tell my sis happy birthday._

_Disclaimer: all your bases are belonging to me._

* * *

Flick. Sputter. Snap. Flick. Sputter. Snap.

"Christophe, will you please stop that, I am trying to work."

Silence…

_Flick. Sputter. Snap. Flick. Sputter. Snap. Flick. Sputter. Snap._

He took a deep breath, smoothing a hand over his face in an attempt to keep from killing the stubborn French man. This… game of sorts had been going on for nearly an hour and little to no work was getting done. Christophe had taken to playing childishly with his lighter since his return from South America, sometime around midnight, interrupting the quiet, peaceful study. Gregory was beginning to consider murder. "Mole. If you do not stop that right now I will take that lighter away."

Silence…

The silence persists, and Gregory sighs, beginning to work again. He had work to do, some planning for a minor resistance that the both of them had been working on for months now, and it should have been rather easy, if not for the constant distractions. First his mother, ranting incessantly about some 'heinous crime on humanity' and then his work had gotten in the way, and then Wendy, and just when he thought things were settling down and he could get some work done…

_Flick. Sputter. Snap._

"CHRISTOPHE!" The Chair rocked with the force he stood with, startling the mercenary on the couch. "Give it here!" Gregory took two quick steps towards his friend before moving to snatch the lighter from his grip. Christophe was faster though, leaning back and pulling the blonde on top of him. "Christo-!" this time it was more startled, cut off as a pair of chapped, dry lips pressed to his. He relaxed slightly, kissing back. Christophe was rarely openly affectionate. "Not that I don't enjoy the attention, Christophe, but annoying me into near homicide isn't the best way to ask for attention." he managed after finally pulling away.

"Non. Gregory, do you know what zhe date ees?" It takes him a moment for the words to translate. When had he gotten this tired?

"The…Twenty-ninth, correct?" He wasn't sure, time sure had gotten away from him. He had been so busy lately.

Christophe pulled away slightly, pulling at his watchstrap. It was simple, tan leather, with a very high tech watch attached. It had been Gregory's present to him for his fifteenth birthday. Not only was it drop resistant, it was water resistant, nuclear powered, and glowed in the dark when you pressed a button. It also told the time and date in three different places: France, South Park, and England. It had been very expensive, but Christophe had shown an interest in it on one outing, so Gregory got it for him.

Suddenly the watch was thrust into his face, lit almost too brightly. It took a moment for his eyes to adjust, but finally he saw the numbers. 12:53 7/31/10. "July… Thirty first." The date didn't mean anything to him at first, nothing big happened on the thirty first… did it?

Christophe sighed in a way that made Gregory feel just a touch dumb. What had he forgotten? Christophe's birthday was in December… Their anniversary was in January, and… Oh…

"Oh…" Didn't he sound intelligent. Christophe laughed, kissing him comfortingly. How could he forget? Was he really that busy? He smiled sheepishly. The resistance could wait. "Oh my, I completely forgot." It was almost funny. When had Christophe become the smart one? He'd remembered, even when Gregory did not. He remembered even though he'd been gone the entire week on a bloody mission. He'd remembered, even when his mother had not. Christophe kissed the blonde softly.

"'appy late Birzhday Gregory."

"Thank you Mole. Thank you Christophe."

* * *

A/N: AWWWW WASN'T THAT CUTE! Happy Birthday Lynda.

Please ignore all mistakes, they are my own and I am a dyslexic attention defficite insomniac that wrote this in the wee hours of the morning. Eventually I might go back and rewrite this :) PLEASE REVIEW AND FAVORITE~


End file.
